hnknachatfandomcom-20200214-history
Romeo Willowfield
Romeo Willowfield (ウィローフィールド, ロミオ) was the former chief of the Forest of Illusions. He is Eva and Dinah's father who often fails but shows effort. History Romeo was born with faceless parents, just as all rejected cards are usually born with. Since rejects are not to live in Wonderland, Romeo was sent to the Forest of Illusions to possibly die. His parents, however, smuggled him back into Wonderland because they wanted to live with their only son in peace. However, they were caught and sentenced to death by the former Queen of Hearts. Romeo was taken in by the orphanage and was often picked on because he was born rejected and had a face. The kids would kick sand in his face, smack him around and nobody would let him play with them. This caused Romeo to be cold, distant and he was referred to as "the strange kid". This all changed when he met a little girl who was new to the orphanage, however. Her name was Beatrice. She was a little faceless shy girl. Romeo eventually gathered his courage to talk to her and they became really good friends. They grew up together and eventually got married, having two children named Eva and Dinah. He also became the chief of the Forest of Illusions when he was 15. Something, however, distorted Romeo's view on life, though Romeo never realized it. Romeo feared for his youngest daughter Dinah, who was naive, weak and gullible. He feared the outside world and didn't want Dinah to get hurt by anything or anyone from outside. In result, Romeo sheltered Dinah inside the house her whole life, never letting her outside nor letting her explore. Eva, on the other hand, Romeo trusted and would let her out with a curfew. One day Dinah had snuck out of the house. This sent Romeo into blind rage and led him to go crazy, which may have been linked with the distortation he saw. Romeo had set the house on fire and killed Beatrice in the process. When Dinah returned, Romeo told her that it wouldn't have happened if she simply hadn't left. This caused Dinah to carry guilt on her shoulders for years, which led her to becoming cold. The following years after the incident Romeo became depressed and kept Dinah nearby him at all times. He wanted to kill. He would send Dinah to do his dirty tasks and if she didn't he would kill her. He turned into a killing machine and went mad. Romeo eventually snaps out of it when Dinah gets killed. Romeo also dies but returns as a sinner, leaving his emptiness and anger behind. The job of the chief was passed onto Alfred Merrill when he died. Personality Romeo may not be fit to be a father, but he sure does try. Before he use to be mad and angry, full of rage. However, after his daughter was revived he was different. He's paranoid and overprotective and only cares for his daughters' happiness. Romeo is also careless, and this can be seen when he doesn't care about his health and smokes. He loves his family dearly and will hurt anyone who dears to threaten them. He is also hotheaded and he can get mad easily. He is often hopeless when it comes to his daughters. Appearance Romeo has short blond hair, blue eyes and white skin. He wears a fancy white long sleeved button up shirt with a ruffled tie. He wears black pants and black dress shoes. Relationships Eva Willowfield/Kramer Eva is his eldest daughter whom he loves and trusts with all his heart. He knows she is strong and is confident in her abilities. He is willing to agree to anything that she chooses to do unless it's dangerous or reckless. To Romeo, Eva will always be his "baby girl" and will treat her as one sometimes. Dinah Willowfield Dinah is still his little angel in Romeo's eyes and is often worried about her because she's so frail and weak. He loves her a lot and is willing to protect her from all the "bad guys". He is also afraid of the big bad world getting her. He regrets what he has done to her in the past and now shows more confidence and trust in her.. but that doesn't mean he can't worry, right? Beatrice Willowfield His wife whom he killed two times out of blind rage. Romeo use to love her a lot but now that is quite questionable. The two grew up together in the orphanage and clearly wished to have a happy family. However, now the family is small and broken because of Romeo and Romeo regrets this. Sometimes he wishes he didn't kill Beatrice, but he knows that he must move on. Rufus Kramer At first, Romeo thought Rufus wasn't fit to be his baby girl's husband. He thought that Rufus was weak and pathetic. However, he was proven wrong when Rufus changed personalities and fought him, proving that he can protect Eva. Since then, Romeo has changed his mind about him and thinks he has potential. He trusts him and is glad to call him his son-in-law. Zion Hayes Romeo isn't really fond of Zion since he is often beat up by him. Not only that, but him killing Dinah and himself made him pretty angry; not that he's holding any grudges. Although, Romeo somehow has a small respect for him because of his capability to protect his family. Luna Hayes "I HATE LITTLE BRATS!!" That describes Romeo's feelings for Luna. Alfred Merrill Romeo respects Alfred Merrill for taking care of Dinah and being there for her when she needed him the most. Romeo and Alfred are similiar in personality and troll together. For instance, the time when Romeo wanted to get Dinah porn for her birthday. Cameron Kuriko Romeo approves of Cameron Kuriko and is grateful that he has taken care of Dinah when he wasn't able to. The two often disagree about raising children, however, and are polar opposites. Because of this, they never really agree on anything. Lenora Heart Lenora Heart serves as a babysitter to him. Romeo and Lenora often fight a lot, though Romeo causes it, but they are really good friends as well.